fakegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario e Luigi: Bowser's Dento Storia
Mario e Luigi: Bowser's Dento Storia is an alternate version of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story that was developed by Alpha Dream and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS. It was also bundled with Mario e Luigi: Ottimostella Saga, Mario e Luigi: Socio di Epoca, Mario e Luigi: Squadra dei Sogni and Mario e Luigi: Carta Pasticcio for the Nintendo Switch as one of the first eShop titles you could buy. Plot Gameplay Mechanics The player can move in 8 directions using the Control Pad. The A/B buttons are used for Mario/Luigi while X/Y is used for Bowser. Throughout the game's events, they learn new moves to help them overcome obstacles they can't get past normally. The START button is used to access the Menu, the SELECT button allows you to save the game. Switching between the Bros and Bowser is done by using A/B or X/Y(depending on character). Pressing R allows the player to select which moves Bowser or the Bros can use in the overworld. Battles use a different set of mechanics: Over the bros's heads are blocks that allows different actions. Jump: The Bros jump on the enemy allowing them to deal damage. Time the first jump correctly and you can jump again. Doesn't work on spiked enemies. Hammer: The Bros can attack the enemy with a hammer to deal damage. Time it correctly to deal more damage. Doesn't work on airborne enemies. Bros Moves: Mario and Luigi can use all sorts of moves to deal damage to enemies which costs Bros Points. Baby Mario/Baby Luigi have less Bros Points due to their battle roles. Not all Bros Moves requires the babies to be alive though keeping them alive expands your options greatly. Badges: The Bros can change which badges they use in battle. Each badge has a different effect and the two Bros can combine their badges for different effects. Items: Allows the player to use healing items/status items in battle. Flee: Allows the player to run away from a fight. You cannot flee from boss fights (except the ones in The Gauntlet). Bowser's battle mechanics are done differently but use the same selection system the Bros use in battle. Punch: Bowser goes up to an enemy and leans back before throwing a punch which hits a single enemy. Fire Breath: Bowser breaths fire upon his enemies which damages all enemies on the field. Vacuum: In battle, Bowser can inhale enemies which allows the Bros to fight them or can heal him. The move can only be used if the block is flashing. Special Attacks: Bowser can use his henchmen in a variety of attacks which are unlocked throughout the game. One of these attacks can be unlocked if the player finds and returns all the Blittys to Broque Monsieur. Items: Allows the player to use healing items/status items in battle. Flee: Allows the player to run away from a fight. You cannot flee from boss fights (except the ones in The Gauntlet). Additions to the Original Bowser gets his own version of the Gauntlet that allows him to fight either regular bosses or the giant bosses. The game has Hard Mode which can be selected from the beginning. Another difficulty Darkness, is unlocked once the player beats the game once. The Challenge Node now has a new area in addition to The Gauntlet and The Cholesteroad. It's called The Challenger's Road, which allows the player The game lets you see the levels of the enemies/bosses, has the Battle Guide and also allows you to skip cutscenes, much like the other 3DS Mario & Luigi games. The Challenger's Road also has a secret boss, and Bowser can battle 2 secret bosses. New Game Plus is now added in and allows you to carry your items and stats over. Key Items don't carry over. Differences from the Original There are more enemies in Peach's Castle, this is done so that the player has an easier time levelling Bowser up. In addition, the castle is also redesigned so that it's now redecorated to be darker in appearance. Some of the boss stats have been changed slightly and a few new boss fights have been added in. Dark Star and Fawful have their own battle themes. Enemies fought in the Challenger's Road use the same music as the Cholesteroad. Dark Star Core is more challenging to fight and has a few new attacks. The Challenge Medal has a different effect: it raises the enemy's stats by 50% and lowers yours by the same amount. Bosses (Mario + Luigi) Bosses (Bowser) Unlockables Darkness Mode: The game's hardest difficulty. The game is mirrored and all enemies and bosses are at their strongest. You can only have 10 items each and items are more expensive now. A Game Over will send you to the Title Screen instead of allowing you to retry. The Gauntlet: Gather your globins and go fight against stronger versions of previous bosses. Beat them all to unlock the final Battle Class, which has a secret boss at the end... Challenger's Road: Fight enemies exclusive to this area. Defeat enemies in the overworld to unlock them, then beat those enemies in the Challenger's Road to unlock a secret boss... Battle Ring: Bowser's version of The Gauntlet. You can either fight bosses as regular Bowser or refight the Giant Bosses. Both of Bowser's secret bosses can be fought here. Trivia Related Pages Battle Ring (Mario e Luigi: Bowser's Dento Storia) Challenger's Road (Mario e Luigi: Bowser's Dento Storia) The Gauntlet (Mario e Luigi: Bowser's Dento Storia)Category:Turn Based RPG Category:Nintendo Category:Mario&Luigi Category:KingofDespairSS's Ideas